Maraegian Stromeri
Maraegian stromeri are native to the western swamps of Taggelisk, though small populations of stromeri can be found in nearly any secluded wetlands. These massive creatures prefer to live near shallow marshes, where they fish for turtles, sturgeon, catfish, and even freshwater sawfish that occasionally make their way upstream. Few animals can escape the jaws of the stromeri, which have hundreds of sharp teeth that are constantly lost and replaced throughout the animal’s life. The teeth are covered in a magical substance similar to that which coats dragon scales, making them impervious to damage and sharper than the finest steel. This substance also coats their massive claws, which are long and curved to help them hook slippery fish. Many people once considered maraegian stromeri extinct, for they used to be found in more open areas than their current habitats. If given the choice, these creatures prefer large, fresh bodies of water with plentiful prey, but will retreat into more heavily forested regions if disturbed. They have little trouble moving through dense growth, for though stromeri are known to grow over fifty feet in length, they can also shrink themselves to be no larger than a hen. Egg This murky green egg has a webbed sail poking out of it. Hatchling Though young stromeri are more nimble than their parents, their coordination is somewhat less developed. You therefore spend much of your time keeping them from falling down stairs and getting stuck in shallow holes. Should a hatchling become trapped or distressed, everyone within a wide radius will soon be alerted by loud peeps. Adult stromeri instinctively recognize these sounds and will come rushing to a hatchling's aid, often complicating the situation if the hatchling has merely tripped over its own feet in a castle corridor. Stromeri hatchlings are not yet able to change size, though their teeth and claws are still very sharp and will run holes through nearly any surface. As they get older, the hatchlings resort less to sound and more to sight in order to communicate, often dotting their sails with colorful patterns. Eventually this skill will translate to the rest of the animal's body as well. Adult An adult maraegian stromeri is a truly magnificent animal, rivaling some dragons in size and sporting a characteristic sail across its back. They are considered to belong to a very ancient group of creatures, and much about their lifestyle is unknown. Though their hearing is acute, they communicate with each other by flushing color into their sails and forming intricate patterns. The translation of these patterns varies like regional dialects, and sometimes individual animals can be recognized based on what colors or designs they prefer to display. Maraegian stromeri spend about half of their time in the water as adults, stalking the shallows for any fish that get too close. The ones at the Keep can often be seen wading in Lake Lakira, though they must be watched carefully around the smaller sharks and fishes, for stromeri have ravenous appetites. Stromeri are invaluable companions for combat, as they can be surprisingly stealthy despite their great size. Their ability to change color gives them a natural camouflage, especially in dense forests or murky swamps, and they can grow or shrink as needed to fit the occasion. It is even possible to carry a fully-grown stromeri in your hands, if it chooses to be its smallest size, though one must be extremely careful to avoid their sharp claws. Additional Information *No. 658 *Obtained from: Remy's Inn for 1,912 *Sprites: Tekla *Description: PKGriffin *Breeding: Category:2016 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Tekla